Mission: Santa Clause 007
by Lululeena
Summary: A Christmas story in spring - why not? ;) It is a romantic time of year! Everyone in Storybrooke is sick of Emma and Regina dancing around each other. They will all work together to make them see that they belong together. And with Henry as their leader nothing could go wrong. The mission is clear: make SwanQueen happen! Rated T for later chapters


First of all: Yes, this is a Christmas FF.

I know it's the wrong time of year since we are just getting spring and all but I think SQ lives in every season!^^

Second: No, English is not my first language. So don't kill me for grammar mistakes or something like that ok?

Enjoy! :D

And **review** please?!

Santa Clause 007

The white snow was falling softly, covering Storybrooke under a layer of glistening cold. It was quite peaceful actually. Only the shimmering light from various households (in fact, just 3 households) and street lamps could be seen, since the moon was hidden by the dark clouds. Not a single car was driving, nor was anyone outside. That was because firstly, almost all the cars were parked in front of the city hall and secondly, everyone was inside said hall. And when I say everyone, I mean "everyone" (except for 4). The reason why they were waiting? Henry and Ruby haven't arrived yet. The reason why they were waiting for them? They were the leaders of this mission.

What mission?!

To make SwanQueen happen, of course!

And about the missing people? Those were: Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White and Prince Charming. The 3 households, you ask? Well, Snow and Charming are still living together (well duh!) and Regina and Emma are at their own place. I mean "places". Sorry, wishful thinking. Or talking about the future? We'll see. Anyway, Emma had finally moved out, got her own apartment, not far from Regina's mansion (coincidence?) but not from her parent's apartment either, since they were bonding so well, since Neverland. And now I may present you the reasons, why they were not in the city hall with everyone else. Emma and Regina… well this is all about their (future-) relationship. Of course they cannot join in. And Snowing… well no need to cancel the mission before it has even started. I mean, no offence, they are good parents and good people in general (most of the time) but getting their daughter, the Savior, into a relationship with Snow's ex-step-mother, the (former) Evil Queen, would be too much to ask for. So the citizens decided to keep it a secret from them, as long as possible. Besides keeping a secret from Snow if you want it to be a secret for a little while might be a good idea. Just saying.

Back to the mission. Henry and Ruby have arrived by now. They were the leaders there since they were the greatest shippers of SwanQueen!

"Ok, is everyone here?", Henry asked impatiently. He knew he was being annoying but he couldn't help being so excited about finally bringing his moms together. They both deserved to be happy and if that was with each other, well even better! Everyone in Storybrooke could see how badly they were in love, even Rumple for pity's sake! But they would never admit it, scared the other woman might not feel the same way. They were both so insecure about relationships that it was impossible to not think that they were perfect for each other.

They already proved that they could get along. They were even best friends by now. To be honest Ruby and Cathrine were a little hurt in the beginning. But by now they shipped SwanQueen as much as Henry. Anyway, Emma and Regina were getting along really well. They would eat dinner together at Regina's (most times, since Emma still learned how to cook without setting the kitchen on fire) or at Emma's (for cocking lessons – so romantic, isn't it?!). Sometimes they would watch a movie together, curled up on the couch (cuddling) or just lie there talk about their dreams, fears, secrets, their past and random things like hobbies. They knew the other one better than they knew themselves. And physical contact was absolutely normal for them. They hugged and kissed (on the cheeks) when they greeted and said goodbye and they liked sitting close together, like on the couch while watching a movie. Of course it wasn't all love peace and happiness, they were still arguing sometimes and they still had their "mayor vs. sheriff" – arguments, even though the snarky remarks and sarcasm has lost most of it's bite. All that was left was a friendly, even flirty teasing that they both secretly enjoyed.

Before you ask, yes, Regina Mills is mayor again. There were plenty discussions about it. They all knew she wanted to change but weren't quite sure how far they could actually trust her. After Neverland things had changed. New respect was found, old disputes were put in the past, once and for all. She had saved them all, so she deserved a second chance. They granted her that much and she did not disappoint. Another important reason was that Regina was the only one who knew anything about how to run a town. She may have been the Evil Queen but she still knew how politics and economics worked. Besides, _everyone_ was better than Snow. Princess or not, that woman knew nothing about how to rule.

So, long story short: two of the most beloved people in town were deeply in love with one another but didn't know, so the whole town would help them notice, 'til Christmas. 24 days left to make the two most stubborn, insecure and guarded people in town or probably even in the world.

Well, they all liked a little challenge. Operation "Santa Clause 007" was on (Operation SwanQueen would have been way too obvious, according to Henry).

In the next chapter we will interview a few members of the operation. We will hear about their relations towards Emma and Regina, we will find out why they ship SwanQueen ('cause it's awesome^^) and of course what their separate missions are going to be.

Until then, your SC 007 reporter – Lululeena

Hope you liked it^^

Any mistakes? Feel free to correct me!

But please don't be too harsh, this is the second ff I've ever wrote in English…

Oh and Of course you need to tell me if you want me to continue :D I'm not so sure if I should.. it's not Christmas so..

Just tell me : **Shall I continue?**

Thanks for reading! S'long :)

Lululeena


End file.
